


Luka il normale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Normal [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Superheroes
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Luka ha paura della visita medica.Scritto per il gioco della pagina facebook: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt: Il sick deve subire una qualsiasi pratica medica, ma per qualche motivo non vuole essere toccatoScritto come esercizio per la prima lezione di scrittura creativa di Fabio Bonifacci.
Series: Normal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744354





	Luka il normale

Luka il normale

Luka posò la mano sul davanzale della finestra, sentendolo tiepido sotto le dita smagrite e rosse.

“Se-senti… Io devo trovare un modo per scappare…” sussurrò con voce decisa. Si passò la mano sul collo e si guardò intorno con aria sfuggente.

Flotte di studenti si avvicendavano nel corridoio della scuola, parlottando tra loro. Le pareti candide avevano punti in cui l’intonaco era scrostato e si avvicendavano lunghe crepe, invisibili controluce.

Vicino alla porta aperta di una delle classi, sopra un estintore, c’era il cartello con su scritto: “Non fumare”, deturpato da disegni osceni fatti con pennarelli neri indelebili.

“Non posso fare la visita medica”. Aggiunse Luka, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

Fuori dalla finestra volava un grosso insetto nero, dal carapace duro, che ogni tanto colpiva la finestra a testate, le sue ali si muovevano così velocemente da avere una forma indefinita.

Nancy guardava con aria preoccupata il suo migliore amico, sospirò massaggiandosi la spalla.

“Ogni anno la stessa storia. Mi ricordo che facevi così sin dall’asilo” borbottò.

Luka serrò il pugno e chinò la testa, assottigliando gli occhi.

“Me lo sento, questa è la volta buona. Il mio DNA è mutato e lo scopriranno” bisbigliò con un filo di voce.

Nancy si piegò sulle ginocchia e cercò il suo sguardo, rispondendogli: “Andiamo, se fosse così ce ne saremmo accorti. Non hai ancora manifestato niente.

In compenso sei parecchio sottopeso come sempre e probabilmente hai l’asma. Andiamo, un controllo può solo farti bene”.

Luka sospirò pesantemente.

“A cosa serve? Tanto lo so che ho l’asma” brontolò.

“A tenerla sotto controllo” ribatté Nancy. Gli porse la mano, sorridendogli incoraggiante. “Dai, ti accompagno io” lo rassicurò. < Sono l’unica che sa che in realtà la sua è una famiglia di super-eroi e lui è l’unico ‘nato normale’ lì dentro. I suoi genitori continuano a credere che prima o poi si trasformerà anche lui, magari incappando in qualche ragno radioattivo o in qualche stregone supremo > pensò.

Luka iniziò ad ansimare, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Ecco, lo sapevo che agitandoti ti saresti sentito male” mormorò lei. Gl’infilò la mano nella tasca e gli porse l’inalatore, lo guardò farselo e gli sorrise conciliante vedendo che riprendeva fiato.

Luka rimise l’inalatore al suo posto e la guardò in viso.

“Allora mi accompagni tu? Così se dovesse uscire qualche valore strano potrai fare da diversivo” le propose con gentilezza.

Nancy annuì, mentre lui le prendeva la mano.

“Non so cosa farei senza di te. Ti occupi sempre di me” mormorò Luka.

Nancy lo condusse con sé, rispondendogli all’orecchio: “Ti proteggerò sempre da tutto, anche dai fagiolini”.

Luka rabbrividì, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo la guancia.

“Non ci scherzare. Lo sai che quelli sono mortali. Mia sorella ci ha quasi lasciato le penne una volta…”. Iniziò a raccontare.

Nancy lo portò con sé fino all’infermeria e si misero in fila.

“Lo sai che sono una ragazza e dovrò aspettare fuori?” gli chiese, mentre man mano i ragazzi prima di loro si avvicendavano.

Luka annuì.

“Però so che sarai fuori dalla porta. Se mi sentirai fare il segnale prestabilito, allora saprai che devi fare rumore”.

Nancy socchiuse gli occhi.

< Se veramente fosse cambiato il suo DNA servirebbe a poco, visto che il suo sangue sarebbe analizzato parecchio dopo. Però so con certezza che i suoi genitori se ne potrebbero occupare. Basterà dirglielo.

In fondo anche loro devono fare delle analisi ogni tanto e sembrare comuni.

Anche se temo che Luka rimarrà umano come me in eterno > pensò, ingoiando un sospiro.

“Certo” gli disse. Gli lasciò andare la mano e gli fece il segno dell’ok.

Luka le fece un sorriso tirato. Notò che toccava a lui e, bianco come un cencio in volto, si diresse verso il giovane medico e l’infermiera che li aspettavano nella stanza.


End file.
